


Красный, зеленый и синий

by Anakris



Series: Наблюдать, слушать, забывать [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slow Build, Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Яблоко было красным, сочным, таким, что сок пачкал пальцы.





	1. Chapter 1

Космополитен смешать очень просто. Водка, сок лайма, апельсиновый ликер, лед и клюква. Всё это помещается в блендер, смешивается и измельчается, а потом переливается в охлажденный бокал.   
Просто, быстро, аккуратно.   
Как и её жизнь.   
Возьми контролирующую мать, потерявшую мужа и не привыкшую самостоятельно зарабатывать на жизнь, соседей, привыкших к традиционным бракам по сговору, одноклассника с лучшими оценками в параллели и притягательным взглядом зеленых глаз. Добавь молодость и желание сбежать в лучшее будущее. Смешай всё это.   
  
Она была помолвлена с Клэем Трэдуэем с детства. С тех пор, как Мариам Дарнелл положила её в манеж к маленькому мальчику и Сара Трэдуэй благосклонно кивнула:   
\- Они будут хорошей парой.   
И до пятнадцати её всё устраивало. Она видела свою жизнь расписанной на десятки лет вперед: выпускной, университет, брак, работа, дом, семья, смерть. Так же, как и сотни женщин до неё.   
А потом в их класс пришел молодой мальчик с потерянным взглядом зеленых глаз.   
Выпускной сломал её и без того нехорошие отношения с Клэем. Его беспричинная ревность, вечные ссоры, глупое требование к её образованию - всё это копилось и закончилось тем, что она поймала за руку Леонарда Маккоя, обняла его и повела в вальсе.   
  
Джоселин не была слепой, она видела взгляды Леонарда, которые тот бросал на неё время от времени. Он был в ней заинтересован. Не так как Клэй: красивая фигурка, приятное лицо и "зачем тебе международное право?", а по-своему. Он ценил её ум, с ним можно было поговорить не только о школьной программе, но и о статьях из научных журналов, согласился подтянуть её баллы в химии и анатомии. Для школьных друзей этого было достаточно. Для большего? Она хотела найти недостающее. Потому что Леонард Маккой был красив, умен, благороден и честен, но самое главное? Она влюбилась в него за те несколько кругов вальса.   
  
Вот только он её не любил. Уважал, ценил, сопереживал, но, не любил.   
Единственной страстью в его жизни была работа.   
  
И когда он впервые посмотрел на Джоанну так, как никогда не смотрел на неё... Она взревновала. И Клэй казался тем самым элементом, что заполнил бы пустоту.   
А получилось наоборот.   
В их руках оказались бумаги на развод, заявление о передаче опеки и простое кольцо.   
Конечно, он подала в суд. Разумеется, она выиграла процесс.  
  
Зеленые глаза смотрели на неё с легким упреком, тихий вопрос следовал за ней по коридорам здания суда:   
\- Зачем тебе дочь, если ты её ненавидишь?   
За годы она научилась читать такие странные зеленые глаза, чтобы разглядеть в них:  _"Я отдам тебе всё без боя, не трогай Джоанну"_.  
За это она ненавидит его сильнее. И он уходит, повесив на плечо сумку с документами и вещами на пару суток, просто бросая "за остальным вернусь, когда найду работу". А ей хочется кричать, потому что она получила всё, она выиграла, но отчего ей кажется, будто бы проиграла?  
  
А он не возвращается, вместо этого присылая записку с просьбой.   
Джоселин пытается совмещать ребенка, работу, жизнь и понимает, как чувствовала себя её мать.   
И Клэй - это просто спасение. Он больше не тот самодовольный мальчишка, а она не та высокомерная девочка. И они как-то заставляют это работать.   
  
А потом её бывший муж спасает планету, проводит опасную операцию в космосе с минимальными возможными шансами.   
Леонард. Устало, быстро и решительно идет, пренебрежительно бросая "без комментариев", по пути между пунктом высадки и клиникой, сопровождая передвижную биокровать с пациентом и отслеживая показатели. Её бывший муж, после ухода которого она несколько месяцев не могла появиться где угодно без презрительных взглядов в спину от его коллег и их товарищей. Отец Джоанны, которая так знакомо-равнодушно смотрит на Клэя. Человек, так тщательно привязывающий себя к планете и спокойствию, что это доходило до невозможного.   
  
Она откидывается на протянутую руку Клэя и думает, а она вообще знала этого человека? Или просто влюбилась в героя, согласного выступить против первого красавца школы?   
Отчего-то ей кажется, что Леонард Маккой знает ответ на оба вопроса.


	2. Звезды

Звезды шепчут в его голове. Они - постоянный фоновый шум, звук собственного сердца, который не услышишь, пока не заткнешь уши.   
Звезды зовут его. Они обещают ему мир, дом, свободу, счастье - всё то, что он не может получить на Земле в любой из моментов времени.   
Звезды не искушают его.   
Звезды не завлекают его.   
  
Они просто есть.   
  
Иногда Джим просто забирается на самую высокую точку и лежит, погруженный в свои мысли, убаюканный слышимой только ему мелодией. Он мечтает о далеких мирах и это не дает ему уснуть. Окончательно провалиться в обнадеживающие, мягкие объятия бесконечной черноты.   
Земля не так уж и мала, если рассуждать трезво. В один день он просто уходит из дома, путешествует, видит вещи, которые никогда не видел раньше. Но этого слишком мало, его сердце все еще тянется в космос.   
  
И даже когда всё ужасно, опасно и безумно, он верит тому, что нашептывают звезды. Они говорят ему о сигналах, что путешествуют между звездами, о кораблях, что идут на помощь. Джим улыбается, сидя на верхних ветках деревьев и верит.   
  
Люди видят голубые глаза и бесшабашную улыбку. Говорят, что он безумен, безрассуден и сумасшедший. Люди верят, что его мечты - нелепость, а голоса в голове - болезнь.   
Джим улыбается, пожимает плечами и отшучивается.   
  
Люди видят в космосе угрозу, "пылающую бездну", страшную бесконечность. Ничего притягательного.   
Джим видит миллион огней, зовущие его домой, указывающие ему путь. Яркие цвета с безграничными возможностями и идеями. Миллион галактик, полные приключений и вариантов. Места, в которых он может побывать, миры, которые могут его удивить.   
Это - красота.   
Джим улыбается и знает, для него нет ничего лучше звезд.   
  
***  
  
А потом он сидит на шаттле в окружении курсантов, пристегивает ремни и встречает пару темных глаз.   
Бурбон приятен на вкус, фляжка на половину полна и этот помятый парень с чудным акцентом - его новый друг.   
И, как космос, бесконечные парсеки пустоты, среди которых прячутся невероятные планеты, отражающие свет, это глаза, в которых мерцают искры неземной зелени в свете ламп. Джим видит красоту бесконечных вариантов.   
  
Звезды шепчут ему о человеке, который может сделать невозможное.   
Любовь с первого взгляда - сумасшествие.   
Но разве Джим - нормальный?   
  
Человек напротив - тот, кому он хочет показать космос.


	3. Яблоко

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Яблоко было красным, сочным, таким, что сок пачкал пальцы.

Первое, что все знают о Леонарде Маккое в Академии Звездного Флота - это то, что у него аэрофобия, дочь и бывшая жена.  
Обычно, они не идут дальше этого и характеризуют врача на основе только этих данных.  
Курсанты медицинского трека, также знают, что Леонард Маккой гений фармакологии, участвовавший в разработке вакцины от пирроневрита, закончивший медицинский институт Миссисипи в рекордные двадцать лет и проработавший сначала интерном, а затем хирургом в центральной больнице Атланты и ставший за это время молодой легендой. Ходят слухи, что если бы его бывшая жена не выиграла развод, то Леонард Маккой мог бы стать старшим врачом.

Джиму Кирку нужно несколько месяцев для того чтобы понять: Маккой - гений, либо убегающий от реальности в ксеномедицину (у него реальные шансы стать лучшим врачом во Флоте к выпуску), либо просто не способный иначе.  
В любом случае, глядя на стопки пластин к паддам, покрывающих стол на несколько десятков сантиметров, на записи и комментарии, устилающие пол, постель и кухню, - Джим хочет знать, чем Леонард подкупил коменданта, что ему позволяют держать такой бардак в своей комнате.

\- Я вылечил его подагру, - сквозь зубы, помешивая суп на плите, отвечает медик, - а теперь, что ты здесь забыл?

\- Ну, мы же друзья. А друзья вытаскивают друг друга в бары. Тебя никто за пределами ученических, медицинских и жилых помещений в глаза не видел. Давай, Лен, надо выбираться!

Его интуиция настойчиво толкает его под руку в сторону сварливого врача и едва ли не отплясывает на его ушах: "Это наш СМО. Это наш СМО. Это наш СМО". Кто он такой, чтобы игнорировать не раз вытаскивающую его чуйку?

\- Во первых, я не "Лен" - ради подобного он отворачивается от плиты и посылает в него раздраженный блик, - во вторых, мы с тобой на будершафт не пили, так что нет, мы не друзья. И в третьих, я пришел сюда учится, а не пить и не трахаться. Проваливай, Кирк!

Он уворачивается от летящего в него фрукта, ловит яблоко двумя руками, выскальзывает за дверь, дышит и ухмыляется. Плод красный, блестящий, упругий и пахнет так сладко, что зубы сами разрывают упругую кожуру. Сок пузырится, стекает на его пальцы, и Джим едва ли не стонет. Лучшее яблоко, что он ел. 

\- Ленни, - Джим открывает дверь осторожно. 

\- Какой, к черту, "Ленни"! - Маккой орет раздраженно, слышен стук удара ножа о разделочную доску. Джим намеренно ловит второе яблоко, захлопывает дверь за собой и уходит, насвистывая. 

 

Это станет началом прекрасной дружбы.


	4. В начале

Всё началось с того, что у Маккоя была плохая неделя. Можно сказать месяц, но это было бы преувеличением на трое суток, слишком хороших. И ничуть и не упрощающих дальнейшую жизнь.

Тридцать один день назад он отвозил свою дочь в детский сад. Тридцать суток назад он смотрел в её глаза и видел изменчивые искры первозданной магии. Двадцать девять рассветов назад он планировал её будущее на планете со специализированным обучением, рассчитанным на пси-один или пси-два. Двадцать восемь ночей назад он целовал свою жену и шептал неразборчиво в её кожу стихи иного мира, полный благодарности за ребенка.

Двадцать семь дней назад он нашел её в постели с другим.

Когда Джинни стала встречаться с Дином Томасом - он подарил ей аварийный порт-ключ и обещание прийти на помощь в любой ситуации. Они расставались друзьями.   
Когда он находит Джоселин в кровати с Клэем Тредуэйем - ему хочется убить её, его и сжечь простыни.

\- Как долго? - Вместо этого его голос тих и спокоен.

Он уже давно не кричит, когда хочет что-то сказать. Сначала из-за порванных связок, еще в том мире, а здесь - привычка. В любом случае, ответы его не интересуют.

Пятнадцать дней назад он вдребезги проиграл на суде из-за ложных показаний родственников его жены и купленного судьи.

Сейчас он просто хочет, чтобы звон дверного звонка прекратился хоть на минуту. Если ради этого надо открыть дверь, то он с радостью вгонит гипоспрей с успокоительным в шею тому, кто начал этот балаган.   
Однако, там не один из тех детей, что основывают братство или кружок, как бы это не называлось. Это тот парень, что успокаивал его во время перелета.   
Джим Кирк, кажется.   
В любом случае, это не важно. Первые выходные в этом кошмаре Мерлина он проведет вместе с бурбоном, скотчем и виски - напиваясь в хлам. Имеет право.

\- Проваливай.

Когда его жизнь считалась с его планами и идеями?   
И выигрывает пессимист - никогда.

Ребенок не уходит, улыбается как гребаный лучик солнца и достает откуда-то бутылку виски.

\- Я не люблю пить один, и ты показался парнем, разбирающимся в выпивке.

У парня улыбка, как в рекламе зубной пасты - белая, акулья - он так никогда не умел. Впрочем, он пришел со своей выпивкой и не выглядит как тот, кто может удержать больше одной бутылки.   
Вот только приглашения он от него не дождется.

Маккой просто разворачивается и оставляет дверь открытой.

Самый страшный монстр - это тот, которого ты пригласил в дом.

Старые привычки умирают долго. Гораздо дольше, чем он может прожить, как оказалось.


	5. Он ошибся в сообщении и не прислал исправления

\- Прошлое делает нас теми, кем мы являемся сегодня. - Леонард смотрит в темноту комнаты и говорит только после того, как дверь закрывается, отрезая свет из коридора общежития.   
  
\- Кости?   
  
\- Ты знаешь, что чем более развит вид, тем дольше происходит его взросление? Биологическое или социальное, не так уж и важно.   
  
\- Нет.   
  
Джим проходит по темной комнате к другу. Звезды больше не шепчут в его голове. Он оправляет чуть сбившуюся форму от быстрого бега из бара О'Райли, приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы и пытается встать так, чтобы поймать взгляд друга.   
  
\- М, но это так. Более того эта теория подтверждена не только в рамках нашей планеты, но и во всей известной нам вселенной. Конечно, если там нет какого-либо катаклизма.   
  
\- В чем дело, Кости?   
  
\- Леонард. - Брюнет тянет свое имя так, словно пробует его на вкус. - Леонард. - Повторяет, выдыхая его, смешивая со стоном и проглатывая часть звуков. - Меня зовут Леонард. - Словно отвечая на вопрос, роняет он. - А ты зовешь меня "Кости". От "Костоправ". Это не правильно. Почему тебя так много?   
  
Джим наклоняется всё ближе, чтобы расслышать слова и замирает. Пронзительные, чрезвычайно сфокусированные зеленые глаза, поразительно трезвые, буквально, неоновые. Но вместо белых или красных белков - синие.   
  
\- Черт возьми! - Джим отшатывается, роняет стопку паддов и бежит к панели управления.  
  
***   
  
Первое - это постоянное в новом безумном мире - уверенное тепло магии внутри него. Он знает, что пока она есть - всё может быть. Не будет такого варианта, где он не сможет что-то сделать для того чтобы достичь желаемого. Под руку подвернется старый скальпель, глаза наткнутся на крохотную опухоль, случайные мысли приведут к формуле лекарства. Он сделает всё, что должно, пока может чувствовать это тепло.   
  
Второе - это свет. Он никогда не задумывался над этим раньше. Казалось, Солнце, оно везде Солнце, и лампочки - лампочки. А нет. Свет в этом мире другой. Но то, что сначала его раздражало, примиряло с новой действительностью и даже успокаивало - теперь просто данность.   
  
Третье - это гул медицинских аппаратов.   
  
На этом он переводит взгляд на табло показателей (во флотских клиниках они установлены так, чтобы пациенты могли их увидеть). Что?   
  
\- Тебя отравили, - голос говорит со стороны кресла для посетителей. - Точнее, накачали наркотиками, которые вступили в реакцию с алкоголем и анти-похмельным. Нэнси назначили взыскание, сделали заметку в личное дело. Врачи готовы продержать тебя здесь...  
  
Голос красивый. Красивые голоса опасны. Они завлекают, заставляют болеть и бежать, искать потерянное, спасать преданных и предающих. Нельзя верить красивым голосам.   
  
\- Кадет Кирк. - Это другой голос. Он - профессиональный, сухой и теплый. Ему нельзя врать. Такому голосу надо подчиняться.   
  
\- Кадет Маккой. - Табло с показателями закрывает фигура. - Как вы себя чувствуете? - Он обладает  _голосом_.   
  
Так трудно держать глаза открытыми. Мир становится темным.   
  
***  
  
\- Что ты вообще забыл в моей комнате?   
  
На Джима смотрит самая обычная пара зеленых глаз, кожа теплого оттенка бледно-коричневого и никакого признака лихорадочного пота.   
Хорошо.   
  
\- Давай, Кости!  
  
\- Я не давал тебе свой код безопасности, - пальцы постукивают по столу, - я не приглашал тебя.   
  
Джим не то чтобы сбегает от вопросов, на которые не хочет отвечать, и бормочет что-то про подготовку к завтрашней лекции. Просто не скажешь ведь, что он может слышать звезды, которые и предупредили его о катастрофе?   
Да и потом, когда брюнет на него так смотрит: прямо, взгляд сосредоточен где-то на его переносице; а стилус танцует между его пальцами поразительно ловко, то есть огромная вероятность получить какое-нибудь очень болезненное, но оправданное гипо.   
Так что Джим не сбегает, он просто уходит готовиться.


End file.
